1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic and digital musical instruments and more particularly to an electronic cymbal system using a cymbal member with a transducer attached thereto, and a MIDI interface system for emulating the playing feel of a conventional cymbal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, electronic musical instruments have become increasingly popular in the music industry for both recording and performance purposes. Typically, to obtain an electronically produced percussion sound (or other type of musical or digitally encoded tone), performers strike pads containing impact sensitive pickup devices, such as transducers. These transducers respond to varying levels of percussive intensities exerted by the performer. Electrical impulses are translated into electronically produced sounds by a digital tone source, typically a MIDI (musical instrument digital interface). Dynamic nuances in the performance are provided as a result of proportional changes in the current.
Prior art electronic drum pad systems typically employ a rigidly mounted pad in various shapes (usually pentagonal to octagonal, or round). Most employ a conventional type acoustic tom-tom drum mount for mounting on a conventional tom-tom or drum stand. Thus, once adjusted, they are committed to a fixed and rigid playing position.
This technology works well for simulating the feel of acoustic tom-tom, snare, & even bass drums, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,602, however, it cannot satisfactorily simulate the playing feel of real (acoustic) cymbals. In addition, it may be necessary, for one using such prior electronic drum systems, to obtain a particular type or brand of compatible drum stands in order to properly accommodate the mounting of these electronic drums.